


My savior the Dwarf

by nightcrawler554



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood and Gore, Death, Demon Deals, Demons, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Goblins, Hobbits, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ogre, Orcs, Rape, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Trolls, Violence, Witches, and other fairy tale characters, elfs - Freeform, ooc, sassy language, sassy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world filled with magic, trolls and secrets. In a kingdom many years ago, cursed by a witch harboring a fierce grudge, a child bearing the seal of Lust, one of the seven deadly sins, locked away in a tower guarded by an Ogre. Eren Jaeger, 3rd prince in line for the thrown to the kingdom of Sina, awaits for his destined one to come save him. He is branded his Kingdom's last hope, for the seal that he bares can either bring him to his destined and save his kingdom or doom him by keeping him trapped in a room to forever dream of the life he could have had.<br/>Levi, heir to an underground tribe located near the kingdom Maria, plagued with war, poverty and misfortune. Ventures out on a journey to save his kingdom by saving another. Being the strongest makes him the most fit, but all his training couldn't have prepared him for what this journey will throw at him. </p>
<p>Oh and did I mention that Eren is a drag queen and Levi is a dwarf on a sheep? Have fun wrapping your head around this sassy ass fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Only the high mighty Vulcan knows why I did this  
> (1) For the vine!  
> (2) Just to see Eren in drag and call Levi a dwarf and have it be legit  
> Ok! Enough of that unholy nonsense and on to what I truly want to saw~  
> Hello, hello, HELLO! And thanks for taking time out of your lovely day to read this madness that came flying out of my ass for no reason, seriously, it wasn't even suppose to have multiple chapters, but one thing lead to another, I believe a monkey was involved and now I'm sitting here in a little wooden box burning my will. But this was bound to happen being with this fandom, can I get a hoo-RAH!  
> Alright, enough with the formalities and get to reading

_"You will be blessed with seven children, each in possession of a marvelous talent that will bring great prosperity to the kingdom. However these children shall be cursed, for along with their talent, they shall also bear a sin, a seal that will hinder them, keeping them from reaching their true potential. But I am not cruel like you oh great king, each child shall have a destined one, a chosen who will be able to break through their walls, releasing them from their curse and changing the fate of the kingdom. But be warned, at the stroke of midnight, on their twenty-first birthday, their sin shall become permanent"_

_Ten years ago, a witch placed a spell on the King of Sina, that he will have seven cursed children, each bearing a seal of one of the seven deadly sins that will eventually ruin the kingdom. But the King had thought of a way to outsmart the witch, instead of marrying and having biological children, he in turn went on an epic search for orphans to adopt._

_"In the dark of the night, the stars shine brightly as cries can be heard echoing through the woods. A light from below touches the sky, a burning house tumbling and cracking down as pieces of its foundation that used to stand tall and magnificent fall down with a hard thud, sparks and flecks pop out from the wreckage, seeking anything to harm. A young boy dressed in a pure white tunic, golden laced sandals with pure green eyes that are highlighted by the fire, and brown hair so slick and long that it covers his entire back, kneels before the burning house, eyes wide open, staring as tears stream down his emotionless face. Not even the sound of a hard stomp from the hoof of a horse that was inches away from his hand causes him to bat an eye, the shock of the sight that played before him is too great, he continues to sit there and stare blankly._

_The blonde haired man riding the horse was big in stature and his deep, commanding voice complemented his figure, he didn't even look down at the boy his blue eyes focusing on the burning house, there was a slight pause before he spoke "Trolls and Orcs that did this" after stating this fact he looked down at the boy who was now, nothing more than a ball of rage, his little fists ball deeply into the dirt till the tan skin of his knuckles turned white and the irises his eyes now revealing a dark fire as his face began to glow a dark red, "Come child, there is nothing left for you here" he motioned his horse to turn around and it obeyed as the boy who was now turning into something else opened his mouth, bearing two rows of black fangs and let out a blood boiling shrill._

_From each of the "Three Great Kingdoms"; Sina land of humans and magic, Rose land of Elves and light, and Maria land of Ogres and destruction. He, himself handpicked seven children, five boys and two girls, all of age ten. This way, Sina would have its princesses and princes believing that he had truly beaten the witch's curse, but little did he know that she was no fool. The spell said children, be it biological or adopted the curse will still affected them, unaware of the danger. Once all seven children had been brought to the palace and laid sleeping in their bed, had the curse spread to them. A mark appearing on their body, symbolizing the seal of the curse, the sin that they will now bear._

_"Pride, the first child" a violet horse head on his right shoulder._

_"Wrath, the second child" a red bear paw print on his left hand._

_"Lust, the third child" a blue 69 over his abdomen._

_"Envy, the fourth child" a green lizard on her right cheek._

_"Greed, the fifth child" a yellow frog on the back of his neck._

_"Gluttony, the sixth child" an orange apple across her heart._

_"Sloth, the seventh child" a black ram head on his left thigh._

_The king cursed the witch, declaring his declaration of war against her to the full moon, an echoing chuckle and words of damnation can be heard all throughout the kingdom._

_"Wherever you go I'll follow, if you run I'll catch you, I won't rest till you're death bed. If one child is killed another will replace it, if another child is brought in, it will die. You will not escape this curse, your kingdom will fall and I shall have my revenge"_

* * *

 

It’s completely dark, aside from a small light emitting from a window close to the roof of a room, there is only the faint sounds of someone sigh and faint breathing. The origins of these sounds remain in the dark unable to be viewed all is quite in the room until a husky voice speaks up "How long does it take for a fucking reply?!"

"Cool it, good things comes to those who wait" a cold voice comments from the other side of the first voice.

"Um... How can we even be sure that he's the right one" a much softer, quitter voice chimed in with the other two.

"Of course he's the fucking right one, we checked with the oracle didn't we?!" the husky voice now sounding more irritated than it did the first time.

"Will the two of you shut it!" the colder voice command itself over the other two and there was complete silence "I swear conversing with the two of you is going to decrease my brain cell count" a sigh soon followed "Just shut up and be patient"

The husky voice came back but this time it was lower and calmer "I can't wait much longer, it's been too long, and I want him now!"

There is a loud whack sound followed by a painful howl and a giggle.

 

* * *

 

"And from that day on, the king issued an order for the head of the witch responsible to be brought to his feet for him drink fine wine from her skull. And from then on the seven of us struggled with our curse, learning how to manage them and make it through the day without killing ourselves or each other. It took us all a complete year to become accustomed, and then the hunt for our destined ones commenced, some found theirs relatively quickly and others sadly didn't have much luck. Within seven years, six of the seven cursed children had found their destined one, all except for me, the third child Lust, Eren Jaeger."

There is a young man with long brown hair that stretches from the entirety of his head and back, with the tips of his ears poking out, it flows over his legs, onto messy bed sheets and tickles the floor, his tan skin pure and smooth with only black tattoo markings that trails like waves down the sides of his face, his eyes shining a brilliant turquoise that reflects everything around it, including the scenery that is laid before him through a stone, glassless window.

Mountains, so much so that it covers up the horizon as the sun sets right at the tip of the tallest one and clouds move from it, covering the yellow-orange sky with thin white. Eren twirls a black feather around as he watches his motionless show do everything that was attended for it to do, which was to remind Eren that he was still trapped in that tower, he sighs flicking the feather against a wall in front of him that's littered with tally marks.

"That story gets more and more boring the more times I tell it" he turns his body from the window and leans against the wall revealing his naked body and the blue 69 that's still evident on his body "Nile why do you ask me to tell you that story every day?"

A creature wearing only a loincloth with green skin, riddled with barnacles, a fierce under-bite and jagged teeth sticking out, gray horns placed atop his skull, he's blind in one eye and is currently chewing on a bone "Because I like to hear it... and it keeps you from going insane" he shrugs as he says in a deep, foreboding voice. Eren huffs out a laugh at that statement.

"I've been trapped in this tower for three years. For three years the being known as 'Lust' hasn't had a partner, it's a little too late to be worrying about my sanity". They both laugh at that, it's silent until Eren breaks it. "You know what would go nice with this room? Some flowers. Would you be a dear and go get some for me please?" And to the beat, Nile stands up, nods and walks to his right where a door leading to a descending staircase.

Once Nile is gone, Eren turned his attention back to the still mountains "It would be that bastard of a king who dares call himself my father to leave an Ogre in charge of my care. He's a funny fuck I'll give him that. Well, at least he's sweet and getting me some flowers, if he were a little more pretty I might just fuck him." He moves closer to the window and places his elbow on the ledge

"Destiny my ass, my fucking asshole of a destined one is late; when he finally gets here I'm chewing his ass out. Making me wait, doesn't understand how fucking lonely I am right now? I mean, it'll be my twenty-first birthday by the end of this week..."

 

* * *

 

A deep dark tunnel that stretches for miles, only being lite up by the gems and jewels that dot the tunnel, the sound of grunting and steel crashing into rock and be heard echoing through the entire area. There is a shirtless man, working his pickaxe strongly into the stone, his muscles flexing at each movement as sweat drips from the strands of his raven hair, his boots placed up against the base of the walls as he looks for more support to hit harder, grunting from each impact only, steel eyes never losing its focus to stop when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He stops, turn to his right and looks down a little to see who was distracting him from his work.

"Erd? What is it?"

The blonde dwarf replied "Your father calls for you, Sir."

"Dad?"

He puts his axe down and runs towards the exit of the tunnel, not before patting Erd on the shoulder. He makes his way out shielding his eyes from the light that reveals and entire underground complex with tunnels heading any which way and dwarves pushing karts, pounding into the walls with their axe and humming. He runs across a nearby wooden plank, grabbing some rope as he slides down to the bottom level, where a giant ruby sticks out from the ground, there is a door in it, he pushes it open and he rushes in.

"Father? You wanted to see me? Is there something wrong?" looking down he sees a man turns around with nappy white hair and a beard to match, with a pipe in his hand

 "Ah! Levi yes, I have a mission for you my son" he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Levi. "Now son, as my son you are heir to the dwarf tribe. We are a strong people, mostly because were short, stubborn and stocky but that's beside the point. You know that for generations we have been at war with the Ogres, Orcs and Trolls of the Maria kingdom, and have held our ground, but as of late, things have been getting harder and the beast are becoming more relentless, soon we will no longer be able to stop them."

"Father! Send me out to the front lines! I'm strong and can-" he is cut off when his father raises his hand

"No! It's is because you are my soul heir that I have kept you here underground where it's safe, but now it is because of your strength that I will send you above ground on this mission to save us, you alone can do it my son... You will head out to the mountains of Shiganshina, there is a tower holding a princess from the Sina kingdom that needs to be rescued"

"Sina?! But that's-"

"Yes I know, one of the Three Great Kingdoms, one that's on par with Maria. If you do this and save this princess then maybe we can ally ourselves with Sina and take Maria as our own kingdom!"

"... But Father this is... too much for me to handle... what if I fail... what if I let you down? I can't accept this, I'll do better on the front lines... but this..." there is a still silence as Levi puts his eyes down and his father pets his shoulder.

"For twenty-two years you have been here, you grew up here, this tribe is your family and I understand that it's hard to leave. But it is time, I can no longer keep you down here, keep you safe, soon it'll be your turn to lead and you haven't even learned all there is to life yet. Go, use this mission as a way to become a better leader, learn as much as you can... you will succeed, you will save us. It is okay my son, I shall be with you." And with that Levi nodded and accepted the mission, without any further words being shared between the two, Levi leaves and heads towards his room which was right next door to his father's. He wouldn't have long to prepare for he was leaving that night.


	2. TCBTS part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... hey... HEY GUYS!! Look, look, look! It be chapter 2!! HAHAHA!!! Thanks for the comments and kudos... those were nice  
> This madness is flying off to a marvelous start, yep, right out my ass- still don't know where all this came from. But! believe me when I ask you to~  
> Please send help, the monkey is threating me with a rusty spoon and is asking for his banana back but all I have are oranges!!  
> Sorry that was a bad joke!  
> Ok, no I'm not because that knock-knock joke needs to go home. I don't care how much of a CLASSIC IT IS DAD!!  
> Ok get on with the reading!  
> Beat it!

Maria Kingdom  
\- Dwarf mines (Maria territory)

Levi entered his room, its stone walls are lit by hundreds of sapphire shards that are scattered all over his ceiling, to the left, a wall that's covered with tools of all kinds and sizes, neatly organized as such and to the right a hand carved wooden desk and chair that are accompanied by a bookshelf that's filled to the brim with books, organized accordingly by size, and a wardrobe propped up next to the door. The desk is tidy, free of any lose papers and at the center of the room rests a large circular bed supported by small stone pillars that come up to his knee. Just like the rest of the room, the bed is neatly made except for a protruding lump that's underneath the blanket, it’s moving up and down at an even pace. Levi closes the door behind him as he makes his way to his bed with a deep scowl on his face.

"Auruo, if you are in my bed again, I swear on my aunt Mary's glass eye that I will fling my pickax at you and this time I won't miss." He rips the blanket from the bed to reveal a small white sheep sleeping soundly. Levi pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, he opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and shakes his head. He drops the covers off to the side so that it’s not touching the sheep, he places his hand on his hip as he nudges it with his other.

"Oi Petra, wake up."

The sheep slowly opens her eyes and puts her head up, yawning off to the side. She looks around the room before looking up to see a rather sassy half naked Levi standing above her, she turns to lay down on her side and props her head up, resting it in her hove.

"Well evening beautiful, you're home early" she says as hazel eyes look him up and down "I thought you was working the tunnels till tomorrow, did you decided to come back for some sweet loving?"

"No. And it's not evening, it's dawn so get your lazy ass up." He turns around and heads for the wardrobe, he opens it and starts rummaging through the neatly folded clothes "My father has sent me on a mission, so we're leaving as soon as I'm done packing"

"Oh? A mission? Wait up, hold on a minute. What do you mean 'we'?"

He takes out a few pairs of clothing and tosses them on the bed "Because this is a very important mission that could possibly save us all, if I manage not to be a total fuck up." He now pulls out a leather bag and walks over to the bed, he begins neatly placing his clothes in it "You're my friend right? You should be jumping at the chance to spend some quality bonding time with me"

"Yeah, by bonding if you mean rough-necking it out in the woods on some epic journey which will involve danger and mortal terror from which I may be mentally scared that's filled with romance, angst and death! Then yeah sign me up. Woo Hoo! Adventure" She’s now spread across on her back waving her hoof in the air, sarcasm painfully evident in her tone.

"Stop being a pansy and get ready."

She stands up and starts failing "Mofo, I am a sheep. A-fucking-sheep. I'm not some noble steed ready to charge in the line of fire at a moment’s notice!" she shouts out gesturing herself.

"Get your dirty fucking hooves off my bed" he growls

She hops off the bed balancing herself on two of her legs, keeping eye contact now pointing at him "And you! You're a sheltered prince!" he averts his gaze from her and moves to the bookshelf, he stops in front of it sliding his fingers over the spines. However she continues her rant following him "You have never been outside before! Sure you're physically the strongest and easily the smartest one here but you still lack the wisdom needed in the outside world and have never actually fought in battle before!"

He finds the book he's looking for and pulls it off the shelf gently, it’s a worn down soft cover book, color faded, torn edges and tittle barely legible, only the word "Attack" could be read faintly. He caressed the book as if it was something precious and fragile, a small smile appearing on his face, and as quickly as it appeared it vanished as he moves around Petra to place the book in the bag, once that's done he snaps the buckles on the bag closed and sits down at the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands as Petra continues her rant.

"What are you going to do if a herd of Orcs come running in huh?! You can't go up there! It's too risky! You could- no you will die!" she pauses to catch her breath, her ranting left her panting up a storm and she felt a little dizzy but she opened her mouth again to speak but stopped when she saw Levi's pained face.

"You think I haven't thought of that, how I haven't thought it would be better to put myself on the frontlines where I know I could be of some good use. What good am I out there in the outside world huh? You said so yourself, I'm a 'sheltered prince' and even my father says that I lack experience but he also says that I'm the only one that can do this and I must obey because he is not only my father but he is also our king. But are you aware that in the short time between me receiving this mission, accepting it and our having this conversation right now, that I have thought about all the many ways I can fuck up." He moves his hands in a frantic motion that gestures at nothing, his voice stressed as if he had been crying, and the crestfallen look in his face cased Petra's heart to drop into a sullen mood, now seeing her friend’s thoughts it pained her. He pressed both of his palms against his forehead and then ran his fingers through his hair, stress evident in his eyes as he turns his gaze to look her in the eye.

"I am the only heir. If I fuck up and die, that's it. But if I don't go those monsters will continue to push us further down this hole until we either perish from lack of sunlight or from their blades. I have to go." He stands up from the bed and balls his shaking hands into fists "I'm going whether you're coming or not." He turns around and grabs his bag, placing the strap on his shoulder and walks toward his wall of tolls and picks out an ax.

Shocked by his words she flails while frantically looking around the room for a reason to stop him as if one would pop up out of nowhere. She can't let her friend go away on some life threatening, mysterious mission with no hope for return just because his father couldn't find anyone better. Matter of fact, how could he send his own son and heir away on a suicide mission like this. What kind of nonsense is this? The guy still hasn't had his first taste of sweet, hot, fiery passion yet let alone a first love. Hell he's still a virgin for crying out loud! ... Oh great Oden's ghost he's going to die a virgin.

Just that thought alone set her into action when she notice that he was heading for his door, she rushed to it to put her body in the way, stubbornly refusing to let him go. When he reached a hand out for her she closed her eyes bracing for whatever force he would throw at her, but all she felt was a light touch on her head.

"Please move, Petra." he says in a calm voice

Hesitant, she opens her eyes and looks up at him, into his eyes, she is shocked by what she sees. His stoic, cold steel grey eyes that brim with confidence and focus have been replaced with eyes that tremble and are full of emotion. Eyes that are scared, worried and sad. It's clear he doesn't want to go, panic can be easily read all over his face and she can feel his hands slightly shaking on her head, and yet he still goes. She doesn't understand it, he obviously freaking out about all this. Does he not understand the amount of shit he's getting himself into?

She looks closer, this time looking deeper beyond his gaze, past this new found surface of emotions and she sees it. The realization causes her to widen her eyes, he knows but he isn't aware, his fear drives him, his fear of failure. Not of what he can't do but what he couldn't and it pushes him to go even though he hasn't noticed yet.

"Fool" she mutters under her breath and shakes her head before letting out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'm going. But only because you're a hopeless idiot and will die without me. Plus you owe me money."

His hand stops shaking and he lets out a nervous breath before his features slightly turn back to normal as if the very fact that he won’t be alone lifts a huge weight from off his shoulders. He relaxes a little more before speaking "Thank you Petra. And don't worry we'll find some lovely sheep guys for you."

She scoffs before smacking his hand away "Sheep boys are too soft, I prefer a fella who can really 'ram' it into me if you know what I mean."

"Visual representation isn't always welcomed. And is that the reason why I keep finding that prick of a goat Auruo in my- OH HELL NO!!" He glares at her harshly in disbelief as she shrugs at him "I SLEEP ON THAT- FUCK I SLEPT ON THAT!!" he yells rubbing his arms vigorously trying to rid himself of the creepy feeling that's quickly spreading throughout his body.

"Well I don't like leaving the room if I can help it and I'm always horny. So one thing led to another. It’s a lifestyle."

"You" he motions over to strangle her but is interrupted when the door harshly swings open throwing the two on the floor. The two offending violators stay at the door, one being his father and the other is Erd who is holding a huge sack over his shoulder. 

"Hey Levi, guess what-" Erd starts talking but stops when he looks down to see a shirtless Levi hovering over Petra

Erd turns his head to Levi's father "I told you he was fucking the sheep."

"The fuck are you saying?! Don't have me come over there and kick your ass!" He yells and points at Erd after quickly getting up.

Erd throws his hands up in a defensive position and before Levi can do anything his father gets in between them "Now, now son, just calm down. We're not here to pick a fight. Erd came to tell you something important, right Erd?" he said it in a certain tone that quickly got Erd's attention as he stepped forward and handed Levi a rolled up piece of paper and the sack

"Here's a map and this should be enough food to last you for a couple of days." Levi opened the map and expected it as Erd continued "Thanks to scouts, we've been able to plan a safe route from here to Shiganshina throughout the week. You won't have to worry about running into any Orcs."

"A week?" he looked at his father who only just nodded. How long were they aware of this before they came to him?

Erd steps back and points to a darker tunnel a few feet away from Levi's room "The new tunnel that we have been working on since last month is the nearest exit that leads to Shiganshina and away from the battle field. It's the safest way, I'll take you through it since it's still being worked on and there is no lighting."

Levi nods and looks down at Petra and motions for her to come closer, she does and he motions the sack over her, she looks at him confused for a second before realizing what he's doing and then she steps back "Oh no, you're not giving that to me"

"Oh shut up, it's heavy and it's more convenient this way."

"Look, see, just because my wool has been endowed with magical properties doesn't mean you can just go putting whatever you want in there."

"Petra."

"Fine." She moves back next to him as he places the sack on her as her white wool begins to absorb it by expanding and when the sack is covered it morphs back to its regular size. "But don't get mad at me if I lose it in there. It's been three months and I'm still looking for my dil-"

"We should get going" Erd effectively cuts her off and heads towards the tunnel and Levi follows after picking up his ax, silently thanking him from stopping her sentence but his father grabs his shoulder to stop him for a brief moment. Levi looks down at him, waiting, as he watches as his face twists into something reassembling sadness but shifts over to worry. His father looks up at him, he opens his mouth to say something before closing it again, and he lets out a deep shaky sigh and speaks.

"Good luck my son."

Levi nods "Yeah thanks. Bye." And he walks off following behind Erd, he had wanted to say "See you later" but "Goodbye" seemed more important since he wasn't sure if he would ever see him again. Petra follows behind Levi "Don't worry sir, I got his back." not stopping to speak her words. He watches them walk away with a heavy heart, sending his only son away when he’s not sure if he'll ever see him again is the hardest decision he has ever made but he waves them goodbye believing in his heart that this is the right decision for his people.

Erd led them to the tunnel and grabbed a lit torch before walking inside, they followed noticing that it was truly dark since it was bare of any gems or stones that would normally light their tunnels. It was big enough that he didn't need to grab on the walls to make sure he wasn't going to trip on anything, the walk was long as the further they got the more the entrance of the tunnel ended up looking like a little spec of light against a wall of darkness. It was also silent to much Levi enjoyed until it was interrupted by a small quake that caused them to stop.

As dirt fell from the top of the tunnel only visible through the torchlight. "Looks like a small earthquake, we should keep moving." Erd said is a hurried voice and continues walking, but Levi stays still, he turns his attention back to the little entrance and stares at it, something about that quake puts him off. Petra stays beside him with a worried look across her face "Levi what's wrong?", he doesn't answer her, instead he takes a step closer.

Erd finally stops and turns back around after he hears her question "Guys come on, let's go." a hint of stress in his tone. Levi looks back at him and starts following him again until he hears a scream echo throughout the tunnel which causes his blood to run clod as he stops in his tracks again. Then there is another and then there are more screams and shouts until a full chorus rumbles its way to his ears, and then one word is shouted and he hears it the clearest "Orcs!"

"Damn it, it's a raid!" Levi yells as he begins to run back to the entrance but Erd grabs his arm and tosses Levi ahead of him.

"No! I'll go back, you two keep going!"

"But-"

"No! You have a mission given to you that you need to fulfill!"

"Erd!!"

"Now you listen to me! We're all counting on you to be strong now! When you succeed and come back you will look at this as nothing more than a small stepping stone to our freedom! Do not worry about us, we are dwarfs, we can handle this! Do not waver and keep going! The exit is just up that way" he hands Levi the torch "Now get going!".

Levi looks at the torch and then back at Erd before he takes it, the look in his eyes are that of complete rage but also understanding as he nods to Erd. Erd gives out a huff before turning around and running back to the tunnel's entrance and they watch him go until the last bit of torchlight leaves his back.

Once he's gone they both make their way quickly to the exit, they could tell that they were getting close because the tunnel began to slope upwards and the cries became more and more distant, he clenched his jaw as he kept moving, wishing that he was alongside them. He cursed under his breath as each step he took felt heavy like someone had tied them to boulders, resisting the urge to turn back was painful but he kept going as Petra cried for her friend, for his pain and for the home he was leaving behind.

When they finally made it to the exit, it was closed so Levi had to move the rock that was blocking it out of the way, he pushed it up allowing Petra to hop out and he followed her, placing it back down with a thud. It was raining heavily outside as the night sky was covered with bulging grey clouds that roared with each clash of thunder, Petra began to quickly make her way towards the nearby woods to look for shelter but stopped when she noticed Levi wasn't following her and walked back to him, his body was still and lax as he looked up. "Levi, what's wrong? We need to go."

He points up continuing to look at the covered sky "Hey look Petra, the world is crying."

With that it all jumps back to her "Oh shit, that's right you've never seen rain before."

"Rain?"

"Yeah, this is called rain Levi."

"Rain."

"Welcome to the outside world Levi."

After hearing her words Levi felt a certain warmness in his chest that crept its way around his body, it moved him as he let out a sigh, a breath that he has been holding in for years that he was savoring for this moment and it added to the already warm feeling inside him. And for a moment all his worries were gone, he forgot about his mission, about the war, about the raid, his rage and even himself as he felt the water hit his skin as if trying to wash away all his sadness. Although the rain was cold he felt warm, he trembled with excitement and fascination because for the first time, in all twenty-two years of his life, he finally sees rain. Let him have this moment.

"It's raining"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did you enjoy that as much as I did? Huh? HUH?!  
> yeah right, didn't think so- But! I shall press on! Oh! and for those of you wondering about my other fics "Little life outside the walls" and the Pure Desperation series, don't worry, I'm just stuck. But hopefully, when the monkey quits threatening to gut me, then maybe I can finally get some work done.  
> I like to imagine Petra as a more vulgar Chopper, you know that little reindeer from One Piece.  
> Also with the territory bit, the kingdoms themselves are surrounded by walls and territory is the bit of land outside the walls that belongs to that kingdom. I say which kingdom they're near because they can be close to one kingdom but can be in the territory of another (which will be explained more later on)  
> Well it's been good, even though it was brief but please remember to lock your doors at night.


	3. A rather friendly encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, wait, wait, wait- holy shit. Are you a dwarf?" Eren asked in amused amazement. 
> 
> Levi nodded and slammed a fist to his heart "Not just any dwarf- I am Levi Ackerman. Prince of all dwarves." He proclaimed proudly. 
> 
> At that Eren began laughing hysterically, he fell to the ground and started rolling around "Oh, oooooh man that's rich! I can't believe it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have my cat and bestes lady bro to thank for getting me to write again  
> that and I think I enjoy Vageta too much

"Come on Levi, Hurry up! I'm gonna win!" Petra shouted as she bounded up the cliff.

Levi grunted, shoving his pick axe into the cliff, gripping it tight to pull himself up. "Easy ... for you to... say... all your.... fucking hooves and what... not- Arg!" He managed out before losing his footing and slipping, his only chain to life being his iron grip on his axe.

Petra laughed "Don't hate!" she bounded up again.

He huffed then struggled to get back on but once he had a good footing again he continued to climb "I don't hate... I loathe!"

She stops to look down at him, her position one bounce away from the top, giving him some sense of a chance to catch up to her. "Oh will you stop being such a pansy ass?! It's not like you're carrying anything! Everything we have is in my wool! If there's anyone who should be complaining it's me!"

"Oh yeah sure... like I didn't just almost... plummet to my death!" He stabs his axe in again and moves higher "You ass... that magic wool... of yours... literally!... lifts you up!" he slips again but easily recovers "That! And! I'm working with... this random ass... pain in my shoulder!!"

"Oh stop your bitching and moaning!" she takes her final bound "You know you'd make it here faster if you shut up!"

Levi growls as he crawls his way up the mountain, ignoring the pain in his shoulder to concentrate on making it up the cliff. Once he's finally makes it up there his breath is taken away by the sight that he saw. Clear blue skies that looked endless and easily lost in them, mountains and clouds that grew and danced along the horizon. He was completely speechless, if he could experience new sights like this everyday then he wouldn't mind the hardships. Breaking him out of his amazement, Petra taps Levi's leg and points ahead of them. There stood surrounded by the mountains and clouds was a single stone tower.

"Yep, that's the one" Petra said while looking at the map "Just like the king said. Come on, it doesn't look that far, we can make it" she stated while putting the map back in her wool and making her way down to the tower.

He nodded and began following her but not before cringing a bit at the pain in his shoulder and it giving him memories of when it started.

_Two days ago, as he gazed upon the rain for the very first time, feeling the rain as it poured and soaked soaked his body; a new sense of freshness and life was breathed into him at his first new experience in the outside world. All he's known for his entire life was the dirt and grime & gems and gold from the tunnel walls not angry grey clouds, he's used to water from a bowl or tricking from his roof; not diving from the sky- it was thrilling. Then suddenly a clash of thunder roared through the clouds and a sharp pain erupted in his left shoulder, taking in a sharp breath he fell to his knees at the sudden shock._

_Petra quickly came to Levi's side, confused and frantic. "Levi! Hey, Levi! Levi!"_

_Gasping and pained, Levi made a shaky gesture towards his shoulder before collapsing, his last memory of the blurry roots of the nearby trees and the faint sound of his name from his worried friend._

* * *

Eren stood in front of his full body length mirror switching between newly made dresses, seeing which one he would like to wear today while Nile sat on his stoop eating a bird that he caught. The boy huffed and tossed both dresses onto the mirror, deciding that he'd rather just go naked like always and Nile huffed at that as if it was something typical, deciding to go get some more birds to snack on. As Eren sat on his bed with his legs wide open and enjoying the breeze of the wind, he opened his eyes when he heard the door at the bottom of the stairs slam and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He ran a hand over his cursed mark and thought back to that rainy day two days ago.

_Eren watched gleefully as the rain came storming down, ignoring Nile's warning about how unsafe it was to stick your arms outside during a thunderstorm and thrust them out anyway. He enjoyed the rain, in fact it was probably the only thing he loved more than sex, that and sleeping. When it stormed like that, how it was then, Eren could forget that he was trapped in that forsaken tower. With the entire sky a deep grey and rain falling it washed away the walls of the tower because the rain came from outside those walls and he could feel them all on his own._

_He hummed, happily kicking his feet as not only himself but also his bed was soaked by the rain and Nile grumbled because of the extra landry that he'll have to do. Thunder roared through the clouds, bringing with it a heart attack for the ogre and a stinging pain to the young man's torso which causes him to collapse on the bed. He writhed on the bed, unaware of the cause or reason but believing that liquor would fix the problem, he sends Nile to the cellar to fetch him some. However before the beast to get back to him, Eren faints to the sight of his "Lust" mark glowing a slight blue._

He sighed and face planted into his bed, completely confused as to why his mark started to ache all of a sudden. Maybe it's because he hasn't gotten laid in a couple of years and it's angry at the lack of skin ship, is what he thought but then quickly dismissed it because he always felt like that. He sighed, already bored with the situation and wanting to nap instead so he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

Nile walked outside the tower yawning and scratching his belly, the tower was located at a high peak so they would constantly be surround by and in clouds, so he always waited for the clouds to move past before he started walking and when they did he was not pleased. There in front of him stood Levi and Petra, also shocked and unhappy to see him. Nile for his strict orders to kill any living thing that approaches the tower and Levi for his people's deep hatred for ogres and orcs. 

"Ogre!" Petra screamed

"Intruders! Grah!!" Nile roared as he grabbed his hammer and charged at them.

"Petra get behind me!!" Levi Commanded as he drew his axe and turned it as to block Nile's attack. 

The loud clash of weapons woke Eren up, he sat up quickly once another crash resounded through the whole tower "What the fuck?" 

As Petra went to go hide behind a boulder Levi dodge an attack from Nile's hammer that seemed to have cracked the earth. Levi acted quick in avoiding Nile's earth crushing blows, with enough speed he was able to attack Nile without getting hurt in return. All of this frustrated Nile and his attacks became more sloppy leaving more openings but the power behind them increased with each new crater that was left behind; that was bigger than the last. 

Eren could feel the tower shake as he walked around his room in search for something, whoever it was that was fighting Nile must have been good for such tremors to come out. No mere bandit could do that, the last time the fight lasted this long it was a group of assassins and Eren refuses to sit back in his tower and have those jerks ruin his nap. He found a sword under the pile of clothing in his room and headed downstairs, the only reason they beat the group in the first place is because he killed them all. 

Petra began to worry, if they didn't stop soon there wouldn't be any tower let alone prince left to save and their whole mission would be shot. She flailed around from behind her boulder to get Levi's attention but it was no use because a cloud decided it was a good time to roll in and so did Eren. He stood by the entrance way, blinded by the clouds but aware of the fight that played before him through sounds of metal on metal and heavy grunts, he wasn't foolish enough to run blindly into a fight so he'd wait until the clouds cleared.

Levi was use to being to fight without being able to see, even with fire and stones the dwarf mines didn't offer much light just mostly darkness which were great for training so the clouds were no issue. However his opponent had stopped moving so he couldn't tell where he was, he figured that the ogre had decided to wait till the cloud passed so he chose to do the same. 

There was a clearing in the clouds coming up and Eren noticed it, he watched it, gripping tight to his sword waiting for a moment to grasp the situation of the battle so he could join in, yet what he saw stunned him more than prepared him. He saw a young man standing tall and alone, glistening with sweat and ready for anything. His breath caught in his throat as he slowly made his way back into the tower and leaned against the wall, painfully aware of the throbbing erection that was causing him discomfort. 

"Typical. The first piece of hot ass I see in years and I'm ready to spread eagle and ride my way to glory at a moments notice. Damn this curse" he hissed but didn't fret for over the years developed a way to calm his arousal just as fast as it comes.

Levi stopped for a moment to stare at the tower, confused that there was nothing there even though he knows he saw something. However thanks to Petra's cries, his attention was brought back to the task at hand; his battle. Nile swung his hammer at Levi but the man was too quick, ducking and swiftly cutting the ogre down. The beautiful sound of the beat's body hitting the ground was music to his ears. He began to head towards Petra but stop at the familiar sensation of having cold steel pressed to the side of his neck. 

"Hault assassin! Drop your weapon and if you dare to move and your head will be mine." Eren commanded ominously 

Levi dropped his axe, he couldn't believe that someone had managed to sneak up on him, he couldn't hear or sense them at all, no one should ever be able to be that quite, who were they. At least he was able to deduce that they weren't an ogre or orc by the lack of a rotting smell on them, so hopefully they could be reasoned with, if not at least Petra could get away. As if reading his mind Petra began to slowly back away. 

"That goes for you too sheep. If you don't want your friend here to end up like mines over here- show yourself now!" Eren roared 

"Damn it" Levi hissed 

"Shut your hole scum!" When Petra finally came out Eren nodded at her compliance he continued "Tell me assassin, what business do you seek here? If I do not like your answer your wolf bait" he growled 

Levi swallowed "I'm no assassin. I was sent here on a mission to save the prince on the mountain tower and bring him back home to the kingdom Sina." 

"What?! That's impossible!" Eren growled 

"It's true! Let me prove it" Levi pleaded "In my pocket" 

Eren was skeptical but reached in Levi's pocket to pull out a quest flyer for a reward for the safe return of prince Eren to the Sina kingdom. It can't be real he thought until he saw the royal crest seal on the parchment, proof that it was sent from the palace, however he still held his doubts. The king was the one who sent him here, why would he ask for his safe return- assassins would have made much more sense. 

"Who gave this to you?!" Eren yelled, pressing the sword closer. 

"Arg, the dwarf king!" 

"Dwarf king?" Eren eyed him for a moment and lowered his sword "Wait, wait, wait, wait- holy shit. Are you a dwarf?" Eren asked in amused amazement. 

Levi nodded and turned around, proudly slamming a fist to his heart "Not just any dwarf- I am Levi Ackerman. Prince of the dwarves." He proclaimed. 

At that Eren began laughing hysterically, he fell to the ground and started rolling around "Oh, oooooh man that's rich! I can't believe it!"

Levi glared at him, feeling disrespected "And what the hell is so god damn funny? The fact that I'm a prince?!" 

"No! The fact that you're a fucking dwarf!" He gasped 

"What?!" 

"I thought the orcs have whipped your sorry minuscule asses of the planet- what hole did you come crawling out of?!" he tried standing but burst out laughing again and fell to his knees 

It was one thing to insult him but insulting his people was another thing, Eren had struck a nerve in the young prince as can clearly be shown by him picking up his axe. Petra noticed and quickly got between them. 

"Whoa Levi, I know what you're thinking." she had her hooves up trying to calm him 

"Move Petra, this little shit disrespected my people!" He growled 

"But we might need him!" she tried to reason with him, but Levi was still going for him until Eren stood up.

"Who you calling a little shit, last I checked you're the dwarf asshole." Wiping away at his tears "And you better listen to your woolly friend here, unless you'll be up shit creak without a paddle." 

"And why do say that?!" 

"Because 'safely return' entails that I be alive and in one piece. For as you see I am Prince Eren of Sina." Eren stated smugly 

"You're the prince?!"

Petra nodded "And might I ask a question, your grace?" when Eren nodded she continued "Why are you naked?" 

At that Eren laughed wholeheartedly. Levi looked down to actually see that the princely asshole was actually, literally showing all his royal jewels to the great outdoors. He blushed, unbelieving to the fact that he's been conversing with a guy completely naked without even noticing- even more so at the fact that he nearly lost his life to an arrogant hick, the shame. 

Eren shrugged "I feel most comfortable in my birthday suit, guess it comes with being a slut. Besides there's no one around for miles, what does it matter?" 

A hick and a harlot, Levi thought to himself. Eren walked over to Nile looked down at his body and sighed pitifully "Poor Nile, and it was finally gonna be his night too"

Nile shot his head up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes "Really?!"

Eren let out a scream, grabbed Levi's axe and smashed it on Nile's head. Nile was quickly done in and Eren panted with a terrified look in his eyes "Shit, that was close"

He watched Nile's still body before looking at his guests, shrugging as if all was right and went back into the tower to fetch his things. "Let me go get my things and we'll be off" 

Levi looked at Petra with horrid disbelief "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man it's been a while since I've updated anything... I should fix that before an angry mob comes banging on my door  
> Well thanks for reading- commit, kudos all that jazz  
> if you read any of my other works let me know what ya think and what you would like to see updated next  
> ciao


End file.
